eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Prinsesa
"Prinsesa" is the second Holy Tuesday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "Pagpapatawad" in the Tuesday lineup. The episode aired on 11 April 2017 with a total runtime of 53 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Maine Mendoza and Ryzza Mae Dizon. Supporting cast includes Wally Bayola, Anjo Yllana, Glenda Garcia, Tommy Peñaflor, Joel Palencia, and Gov Lloyd. The episode is directed by Mike Tuviera (credited as Michael B. Tuviera). Plot Mayang (Maine Mendoza) is a long-time member of an organized pickpocketing syndicate led by Wacko (Wally Bayola). Although she is good at her job, her heart isn't completely in it. She saves her earnings in hopes of returning to school and frequently gives some of her money to street beggars. One night, Mayang contemplates about finally leaving the organization, but immediately dismisses her plan after Wacko recruits a little girl named Bebeng (Ryzza Mae Dizon) into the group. Bebeng traveled alone to Manila to look for her father when she came upon Wacko, who promised to help her find her father in exchange of doing some work for their organization. Hearing her story, Mayang stays to look after the child. Mayang tries to protect the child from Wacko who wants to train her to do riskier jobs. Wacko demands Mayang not to intervene and instead help Bebeng perform her first hit as a pickpocket. While Mayang distracts their victim, Bebeng tries to steal the wallet from the man's back pocket. Their attempt fails and they are chased down by a cop. Mayang successfully escapes, but feels guilty after witnessing Bebeng get caught by the police. They are reunited after Wacko pays for Bebeng's bail. After that incident, Mayang promises Bebeng to get her out of there and help search for her father. Mayang and Bebeng make an escape from Wacko's organization. They look everywhere for Bebeng's father with no luck. While buying food, Mayang stumbles upon a street beggar who fits Mayang's description of her father. She reunites Bebeng and her father. Terribly ill, Bebeng's father collapses. Mayang returns to her room in Wacko's place to get her money. She is confronted by Wacko who demands her to return Bebeng to him. Mayang tells Wacko to leave the child alone. She gives Wacko an envelope that contains her back-to-school funds in order to pay all of her debts and to end her connection with his organization. Wacko refuses to accept the payment and threatens to shoot her with a gun. Unafraid of the threat, Mayang instructs Wacko to find goodness inside of him, which she believes exist because Wacko took her and Bebeng in at the time of their most need. She hands the money and leaves. Mayang uses her savings to help pay for the medical expenses of Bebeng's father. One year later, Bebeng has returned to school while Mayang has found a job as a saleslady. Cast Main cast * Maine Mendoza as Mayang * Ryzza Mae Dizon as Bebeng Supporting cast * Wally Bayola as Wacko * Anjo Yllana as Bebeng's father * Glenda Garcia as Mayang's mother * Tommy Peñaflor as Gary * Joel Palencia as Ato Also starring * Gov Lloyd as pickpocket victim * Rodel Alcos as bodyguard * Harvey Almoneda as Jigo Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles